The Unmentioned
by VampireGirl107
Summary: Just Imagine: Edward Left. Jacob was never a werewolf. Bella moves on. Alice never sees Bella jumping in La Push. What happens if Edward just calls Bella out of the blue one day? IDK i havent decide yet! -Contest Entry, LissaIssaIssa!-
1. Its starting

_Now, Read mine and then read LissaIssaIssa's contest story and vote for the one you think is best! _

_Disclaimer; Twilight isn't mine! Nor are the characters! (Sadness) Enjoy this story anyway and be sure to comment! _

Some nights, when I had nothing to do, I thought about him. Edward. It's true, he had left so many years ago, but I still think about him from time to time. I wonder where he is and how his adopted family is.

I wasn't living with Charlie but I was still in Forks, I don't know why, though. Nothing really held me there but the memories, I couldn't leave those behind.

I was still friends with Jacob, Mike, Angela, Jess, and everyone I met at high school. I still drove my rusty, old Chevy. It still hadn't broken down, and I was happy about that. Jake and I still ride our motorcycles every weekend.

I moved on from Edward, I realized that I had to. I haven't strayed off the highway to the big, white house that was hidden with overgrown vegetation. I'm awfully proud of that. Jacob doesn't mention the Cullens; he must think that it still bothers me. It doesn't.

I live in a small house that's down the street from Charlie's, only fifteen minutes away from La Push. Again, my life kind off revolves around Jacob. Charlie thinks we're more, but we aren't. Jacob seems a little happy when Charlie makes this mistake. I usually elbow him in the ribs and correct Charlie.

I go to the community college so I can stay near home. I hate leaving Charlie alone. He can't cook to save his life.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, yanking my arm, pulling me out of my train of runaway thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I said, looking around, "What did you say?"

"Do you wanna ride bikes today?" Jake asked as he lounged on Charlie's couch. We usually hang at Charlie's on Saturday when he's fishing.

"No, not really," I answered as I looked out the window, "Maybe tomorrow."

It was raining, as always, the sky murky and bleak. I could hear the rain hitting the hood of my truck and I could see Jacob's Rabbit parked behind my truck. He built it from scratch a few years ago.

"Do you remember," I began, pulling my gaze away from the window, "the first time you drove that? We went to the movies…"

"And that weenie threw up all over himself?" Jacob said as he smiled and changed the channel on Charlie's small T.V.

"That was hilarious," I said, "And then we all got sick. I hated that flu."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "It was the worst. Twenty four hours my butt, I was sick for like a week!"

"And then I resorted to stalking Billy," I laughed as I thought about it, "You wouldn't get on the phone, you lazy jerk! Billy got so annoyed!"

"Nah, he was more annoyed that I just yelled when I was hungry 'stead of getting up," Jacob chuckled as he slid off the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sliding off the loveseat.

"Charlie got anything to eat 'round here?" He asked, smiling and stretching out. His head almost hit the low ceiling.

Gosh, he is so tall, I thought as I followed him down the hall to Charlie's kitchen.

Sometimes, only sometimes, I'm glad that Edward's gone. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I slapped Jacob's hand away from a leftover slice of birthday cake from Jessica's party that I saved for him.

"Bella?" A soft, velvet voice answered.

I knew the voice all too well. "Yeah," I answered, trying to delay the conversation.

"It's Edward Cullen. Can we…talk?" He sounded uncomfortable.

I dropped the phone. Was the floor getting just a little too close and why were the walls spinning? I collapsed.

"Bella!? Bella!?" Jacob yelled as he ran towards me.

Everything went black.

_Don't forget to reveiw! And Dont FORGET: LissaIssaIssa's STORY! READ IT! IT WILL BE AMAZING! VOTE!_


	2. One's Back But One's Gone

_Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight! Or the characters! _

"Bella!?" I could hear Jacob's frantic voice calling from somewhere around me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was looking up at Charlie's kitchen ceiling. Jacob was kneeling down next to me, shaking me slightly.

"Bella? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he pulled me up carefully by my arm. My head was spinning and throbbing in the back. I feel hard.

The phone was swinging by the cord. It kept bumping the wall. I pointed to it warily. Jake helped me sit at the table and then he made his way to the phone.

He gave me a puzzled look as he hoisted the phone up by the spiral cord.

"Hello?" Jacob said quietly. He waited.

"No, she's fine. This is Jacob Black," he answered. He waited.

I put my head down on the table and tried to breath. Just keep staling, Jake; I'll be fine in a minute.

"Just…well, she's just trying to catch her breath," Jacob said as he gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head as I pushed my chair back and stood up with care.

I walked to the phone. I took the receiver from Jacob's hand and looked at my feet.

"H…hello?"  
"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me with a sense of urgency in his beautiful voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, trying to be polite because, after all, I was… I mean…am over him.

"Better now, I suppose," he answered, "and you?"

"Fine," I said as I looked at Jacob, who was sitting, waiting patiently at the table.

"I was just wondering if we could meet or something." He said.

I looked at the wall. Could I? Could I really handle this?

"Umm…sure," I said carefully, "When and where?"

"Today, if that's okay, at Charlie's since you're there," he told me, "If you don't mind."

"No, totally cool," I responded, as I looked at Jacob. He was staring out the window.

"See you then," he said and the line went dead.

I walked to the table and collapsed in one of the mismatched chairs. Jacob turned to look at me.

"You're just letting him come back?" Jake asked, his eye looking hurt, "Bells, it's been _four_ years. You don't honestly expect everything to go back to normal, do you!?"

"I…no…it's just…" I stammered as I looked past Jacob and out the window into the rain.

"You remember last time? When he left!? I had to pick up the pieces! I HAD TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!" Jacob yelled, standing up, making his chair hit the floor.

I looked at the tile floor; I felt my face turning red. My throat was thick. He was right. When Edward left four years ago, Jacob had pieced me back together. How could I do this to him?

Tears streamed down my cheeks as Jake thundered out of the kitchen and out the front door.

I heard his car roar to life and then he was gone.

I lay my head on the table again and cried. How could I be so stupid? What would happen after Edward left again?

I basically owed my life to Jacob. When I stupidly tried to jump of the cliff in La Push, Jacob was the one who stopped me. He had promised to take me soon, since there was a storm coming the last time. I wouldn't have been able to survive the currents. This was right before I officially let go of Edward.

Would Jacob still be there to string me together again?

I doubt it, I really doubt it.

I stood up to go into the living room when there was a quiet knock on the door. My heart stopped.

He was here.

_Make sure you reveiw and VOTE for ME! Or LissaIssaIssa who is under favorite authors in my profile! Read her stories! theyre AMAZING!_


	3. He's here

"Coming," I yelled, forgetting he could hear everything, even the brief stop in my heartbeat.

I slowly walked towards the front door, breathing carefully, trying to settle my nerves. The door seemed to get further away. This is torture.

I reached out and opened the door. I saw his feet before his face. I tried to stall. I kept my eyes down.

"Hey," I mumbled, stepping back from the door. It took all my will power to not glance at his perfect face. I knew that my memory didn't do it justice, but I still resisted.

"Hello," Edward said as he followed me to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was noon; Charlie would be home in a few hours. He wouldn't be happy that Edward Cullen was sitting in his kitchen.

"So," I said, looking around the kitchen: avoiding his beautiful face, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. How have you been since, well, a few years ago?" He asked uncomfortably.

"I've….um… good, I guess. And you?" I asked as I stared at the fridge, just over his right shoulder.

"Not very good," Edward answered honestly as he tried to catch my eye, "I missed you, very much. And you wouldn't believe how good you smell."

"Oh, I forgot how awkward that feels," I slipped; I looked at his breathtaking face. I gasped. His topaz eyes gentle and surprised. My heart leaped as I studied his perfect features.

"Do you know why I left?" He asked randomly.

"You said that… that you didn't love me." Even now, it was hard to say.

"Silly, Bella," he sighed, looking me deep in the eyes.

"But…but…" I stuttered.

"Bella, I left to protect you," Edward said, "Victoria was hunted you. I left to find her, to kill her and Laurent."

I was staring at him blankly.

"Now, they're dead. I came back, I've always wanted you, and I always will. But, if you don't want me, I will leave you alone." Edward said, looking at the door.

What would I do? I loved Edward once. But do I still love him? What will happen to Jacob? My best friend is gone and he isn't gonna come back if Edward was back in my life.

_Review!_


	4. How Their FairyTale Ends

_So totally not owning Twilight! but i really wanna!_

"So you never _not_ wanted me?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"I always wanted you, Bella, and I always loved you," Edward said slowly.

I looked past him, out the window over the sink, watching the rain hit the glass. I am over him, right?

He looked at me with his topaz eyes and his mouth in a slight smile. He was perfect, beautiful. He was mine once, but could he be mine again? Did I want him again in the same way as I did four years ago? He left, didn't he? Who's to say that he won't leave me again? I could feel the anger bubbling up and my face got hot.

Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression. I leaned across the kitchen table and raised my hand and slapped him across his perfect face. There was a definite _slapping _sound and my hand stung like it was burning. He didn't look angry that I just assaulted him. He looked almost understanding.

Edward pushed his chair away from the table, stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. A second later, the door slammed. I was alone.

This was the second time he walked out on me, but this time I expected it. I _had _caused it this time. I slapped him. I was numb still and didn't cry. I simply stood up and walked to the fridge where I put my hand into the freezer and held it there.

A few minutes later, I pulled my hand out and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Jake," I said after Jake picked up on the third ring, "Wanna ride bikes?"

"Sure," he said, "Meet you at Charlie's. Be there in ten minutes."  
When Jake walked through the front door, I told him what had happened. He laughed when I got the physical assault.

When Jacob laughed, his eyes sparkled. And I loved his rough laugh and his smile and how tall he was. I realized, sitting in Charlie's living room, that I didn't belong with Edward, the beautiful vampire who I thought I'd love forever. I realized that Edward left for two reasons: to save my life, and to make it right.

I loved Jacob. I belonged with Jacob.

"Jake," I said, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you," I said as I looked into his surprised dark eyes.

"Then I think I love you, too."

_Reveiw even if u hate it! Im always up to rewrite the ending! And thnx to Lissaissaissa, who told me to "go eith my gut, girl" when it came to Edward getting slapped. 3 (And I would totally scream if Edward was in my kitchen!)_


End file.
